A Change
by Novella
Summary: DracoRon slash. During the rise of Voldemort. Involving vampirism. You'll really have to read more to find out...
1. A Change

A Change  
  
She came in closer. Her hand lightly touched his neck. It pleasured him and seemed to sink right into the skin and settle there. A soothing sensation spread through his body, as if it was flowing through his veins. His eyes, still shut on command, were teasing him and wanted to open - even just a peak.  
  
And as if she knew his intensions, a cold hand gently touched his face - A warning. "No. Not yet." Her hand slid down his cheek and to his bottom lip. Her pinky landed on it and pulled down to open it slightly. She whispered into the small gap in his mouth, "don't you like to be surprised?" Her voice seemed to glide like black silk.  
  
With her finger still resting on his lip he replied, "of course." This was a lie. He did not like to be surprised. He liked to know everything that was going on. He liked to be in control. He could make an exception with her though. He was to be easily surprised by this black beauty of a woman. A woman he had not known long. A woman with a reputation.  
  
He had tried to ignore the rumours. They were said by jealous men. Men who would never have a chance with her. They would kill to be in his position right now. Kill. Just as he said that word in his head, he felt her lips land on his: as she started to kiss him. He returned the kiss and the two grew more passionate. His heartbeat started to grow faster and faster every second. While his hands rested on her hips she broke the kiss.  
  
"You can open your eyes now."  
  
And he did. His vision was slightly blurred, as his eyes had been closed for a while now. After a few seconds he could see vividly. She had led him into a small dark room. There were no windows that he could see of and only a few items of furniture - one bed, one oak desk with a lamp on it, one small chair and one chest of drawers. He then noticed the woman was no longer in front of her; she had disappeared. He turned his head to find her standing just behind him. Her long black hair seemed to glow as the only light in the room, the lamp, bounced off it. She was a vision, like no other he had seen. There was so much more to her. A seductive smile appeared on her face as she slowly walked towards him.  
  
"Don't worry about your Father", she assured him, "he still thinks you're upstairs with the other guests. He didn't see us leave."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Where are we?" He tried not to act too puzzled. One moment ago, though it seemed like a century had passed, he was in a large room full of people. What was a room like this doing in a mansion anyway?  
  
She did not take long to reply. "Just a spare room. I sometimes stay in here. Mother and Father like to have their little gatherings too frequent for my liking."  
  
He nodded, as if he understood what it was like. He was not used to this world of great parties and important people. He did not enjoy it, though no one knew that. All it was to him was some excuse to drink and mingle with other former d -  
  
He stopped dead thought. She was right in front of him again. He had never noticed until now how tall she was. Only a few inches more than him, but then he was tall. Tall for his age anyway, whatever the average height for a sixteen-year-old was. Her green eyes were looking right at him. It was as though she was planning something, what it was he could not tell.  
  
Her tongue ran along her bottom lip, as if daring him to come closer.  
  
He dared.  
  
As he took his first step, her finger touched his cheek. Her long painted nail scraped along until a little blood ran. It was not too deep and she licked along it - catching small droplets of blood trickling down his face. His eyes widened. Everything she did was so seductive. Though his cheek stung he took great pleasure in it. He had never felt a pleasure like this before. It was so different. So unique. She kissed him lightly on his lips and then moved to his neck.  
  
Then something happened. Something he couldn't explain. Lost in his train of thoughts he didn't notice her. She had bit through the skin. Slowly at first she sucked on it. He felt her pierce his skin and draw out blood. A little at a time. It was though she was saving it and wanting the moment to last. He fell to floor, as if in slow motion, and lay there.  
  
He didn't understand what was happening. He didn't want to. All he knew was this feeling - A feeling beyond passion. It was the most intimate thing he had ever experienced. He shivered and closed his eyes. A warm feeling entered his body. This was all too new to him. He felt her moving off her neck and gently opened his eyes. She was standing just above him and placed her finger to his mouth - as she had done before.  
  
"Do not speak. Just relax. You know what I am, why I wanted you. Now drink."  
  
She slit her wrist with one of her perfectly shaped nails. Sharp. Blood spilt out from it and she placed it to his mouth.  
  
"Drink", she repeated, "drink and live forever. Do not be afraid, it is only your body that dies."  
  
This all felt so natural to him. As small drops of blood landed on his tongue, he felt like he was on fire. He tasted her and started to feed off her. She was so warm, oddly warm. He drank faster and faster. Grabbing a hold of her wrist with his weak arms. He couldn't help himself; he wanted more. He was loosing himself.  
  
"That is enough; all that is needed. Stop." She pulled her wrist from him and watched, as he lay there motionless.  
  
Beat. Beat. Beat.  
  
'What is this?'  
  
Beat. Beat... Beat.  
  
'What ever it was, it was slowing down.'  
  
Beat..Beat.  
  
'My heartbeat.my heart is stopping.'  
  
Beat.. Stop.  
  
And then with a start Ronald Weasley opened his eyes. 


	2. The Darkness

Second chapter guys. Thanks for all the reviews! I've only written these two so far so it might be a while until I ever start the third. I'll try though. ;)  
  
Chapter 2 - Darkness  
  
As the red head opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was how dark it was. He was hot and covered in cold sweat. A bad dream. That was all. Thinking it was not yet morning he lay back onto his pillow, to catch a few more moments of rest. Ron sighed and shoogled around to find comfort. Once he was satisfied he sighed and let his eyelids give in. Just as his eyes shut he heard the door creek open. He sat up, faster then he ever had and looked at the doorway. The person was standing behind the door so only a shadow was cast into the room.  
  
Nervous and frightened Ron called to find out who it was. Before these words left his lips he heard the stranger speak. Well not speak exactly. Just a 'shhh'. Then they stepped into the room. Bushy haired and dressed in a light red dressing gown she looked at him. Her eyes, full of worry, locked with his own. Then she broke after a few seconds and stared at the floor. Hermione Granger. He had almost forgotten that she and Harry had stayed over for the last week of summer. It had been so quiet with just him and Ginny. Charlie, Bill, Fred and George were all working in the Order, and Percy. well Percy hadn't had any contact with the family for a few months.  
  
"What is it?" He spoke quietly. She looked so fragile, he thought even his words might make her break. Ron did not understand the situation. All he knew was that there was trouble.  
  
She looked from the floor and to him. "You'd better come and see. Don't wake Harry." Ron nodded in understandment and looked to his right to see the boy-who-lived sleeping silently at the other end of the room. He then quickly moved from his bed and followed.  
  
Outside of his room the two of them walked in silence until they reached the living room. It was very dark. Ron wondered how late it was since he had never seen the sky so dark before. He looked towards the clock, not the magical one, but a white clock hanging beside it. His father, who was fascinated by muggles, kept that clock and fixed it himself. Ron remembered when he took it apart and lost most of the pieces. It had been so funny at the time. It was now fixed and the big hand suddenly moved to the 6. It was half past nine. Why was it still so dark? It was still summer. Surely the sun would've rose by now.  
  
"Ron, the sun isn't up and the clocks are not wrong. I'm worried." Hermione bit her bottom lip lightly.  
  
"You don't think it's a you-know-who-thing do you?"  
  
Before she could answer they heard some footsteps and the two teenagers turned their heads in unison to face the stairs. Arthur Weasley, wrapped in a tartan dressing gown, and Molly Weasley plodded down the stairs. They looked like they had just woken up. Without saying anything Arthur walked straight into the kitchen and to the table. He picked up a Daily Prophet that had just arrived. He read the cover and a pained expression filled his face. Molly Weasley snatched the wizard newspaper from his grasp and she her eyes scanned the title her hand covered her mouth and she dropped the newspaper.  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked. His parents started to talk and appeared to have not heard him. Ron scooped up the newspaper from the floor to see for himself.  
  
"SUN BLOCKED OUT. YOU-KNOW-WHO STRIKES AGAIN."  
  
As Ron continued to read:  
  
"The Dark Lord shocked wizards and muggles alike when he defeated the odds and used his powers to block out the sun. There was complete darkness until witch Eloise Alvison lit the skies with moonlight. This means that all functions will continue to run. We are currently looking into getting the sun back and the Ministry of Magic doing everything they can. Several Death Eaters have been captured and are being questioned for information on You- Know-Who's whereabouts. It will just be a matter of time until he is stopped. Muggles have had their memories wiped of the incident and continue to see the sun. We repeat it is still safe to leave your homes. The moonlight is safe enough to travel about in."  
  
Ron's eyes started to get blurred and stopped reading. Hermione, who was reading over his shoulder, gasped just as Molly had done.  
  
"This is terrible. No sun! I am just glad school is not canceled. That would make things much worse."  
  
Trust Hermione to worry about going to school at a time like this, Ron thought to himself. Today was their first day back and it looked like it will still be going to go on. There had been many attacks on muggles and wizards throughout the summer. Voldemort had rose the previous year and nothing had been the same since. Death Eaters had been caught though many more were still serving the Dark Lord. Azkaban was almost full and wizards had been caught out to be Death Eaters themselves. Even parents of some Hogwarts Students, mostly from Slytherin, which had not been surprising.  
  
Ron heard a yawn and saw Harry walking towards them. He was still dressed in his pajamas and had his arms outstretched and yawned again.  
  
"Morning", he said with a dozed smile. He noticed the tension in the room.  
  
"What's going on? How come it's all dark?"  
  
Hermione looked even more nervous as she handed the newspaper to Harry. As he read Arthur and Molly stopped their discussion and Arthur started to head upstairs.  
  
"Now everything's going to be fine." Molly glanced at the muggle clock. "Goodness gracious! It's almost ten o'clock! We need to catch the train, go on and get ready! I'll go wake Ginny."  
  
She shooed Ron, Harry and Hermione into their rooms to get changed. By twenty past all four were dressed, fed, trunks packed and ready to leave. Ginny, who was the youngest Weasley, had grown up so much in the last 2 years. Normally she would've been scared and worried but she had taken the news well. Seeing her father leaving to do raids in the middle of the night all summer, meant she understood what was going on.  
  
Arthur had left for work early to deal with some important issues. Molly took the four to the station and they arrived there just in time. Pig was screaming more then ever. He didn't seem to the like the dark at all, which was embarrassing since he was an owl. Ron was constantly telling him to shut up and covered his cage with one of his spare robes. Molly waved them goodbye and told them to be extra careful. Ron could see her hand shaking as she waved.  
  
They got onto the train and into their usual compartments. It was so strange riding the train in the dark. Ron could see hardly anything out of his window, but a few lights of distant buildings, which disappeared as they moved along. He glanced at his two best friends and smiled. He was ready to start his 6th year of Hogwarts. 


End file.
